You And Me
by felicityfranchescaa
Summary: Shane and Mitchie were perfect together, until he ruined it. Can he get her back? ShanexMitchie one shot. Sorry for the bad summary.


**Hi (: so this is random one-shot (maybe two-shot) that I randomly came up with. Okay, that's a lie. Basically, it's based off of real experience. Except for the ending. I can keep dreaming about my happy ending. Anywho, enjoy. (: I like reviews! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah i don't own these people or camp rock. i don't own sorry by the jonas brothers and i don't own you and me by lifehouse. i own this story though. have a nice day. (:**

* * *

I'm sixteen years old, and I've never had a long relationship. I've never kissed a boy. I'm pretty much socially awkward. Now you're probably reading this and thinking "wow, she must be ugly and have no friends." That's not true. I'm not ugly. I'm not beautiful, but I think I'm pretty bearable to look at. And I have a lot of friends. You see, I'm not socially awkward with girls; just boys. I have no idea how I'm friends with the ones I'm friends with. Nate, Jason, Barron, and Sander are the only guy friends I have. And then there's Shane. The idiot who broke my heart. How did he break my heart, you ask? Well, let's recap. Shane and I met in middle school. I was 12 and he was 13. We were both involved in one of the musicals at school. It was a pretty casual relationship throughout middle school. We said hi when we saw each other, stopped for conversation if we had time. That was the gist of it until I started high school. We met again, this time in music composition class. I was merely a freshman, and he was a sophomore. I still remember the first thing he said to me - "Fancy meeting you here." We became instant friends. He would tease me all the time, but I liked it. Because even though we were mean to each other, it was out of love. We were really good friends, almost best friends.

It was the month of March. I had gone to see the school musical, and he came and found me. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But, my friend Ella was with us, and she said those dreaded words- "You guys are so cute! You should date." It was pretty awkward. Shane and I looked at each other for a good two minutes, silently studying each other. We never spoke of that incident. We stayed friends. Summer passed; we didn't see each other in person, just over text and phone calls. He said how excited he was for school so he could see me again. And that's when the unexpected happened. I fell for Shane Grey. And that is where the real story begins.

So school started in August. I was now a sophomore; he was a junior. We were in the same places at the same time, so I saw a lot of him. He came back four inches taller, with a deeper voice and great hair. He was attractive. **So** attractive. I pushed my more-than-friends feelings aside and talked to him. We were always together. I'm talking every passing period we were in the halls talking. But something changed over the summer. Shane wasn't acting like last year's Shane; he was acting like my boyfriend. Soon enough, everyone thought we were a couple. I thought we were a couple. I fell for him, and I fell hard. He liked me too. It was unspoken, but it was true. Everyone knew. Our relationship was your standard high school relationship. Walking together in the halls, him opening doors for me and telling me I looked pretty. Actually, he would say I looked "disgusting." That was our code for good. As the weeks went by, we got more serious. He'd hug me whenever he'd see me. He'd help carry my stuff. He'd sit with me at lunch; most of the time we'd share a chair. He made me stuff and wrote me notes. He spent all of his spare time at school with me. And when we weren't together, we were texting each other. By the end of September, we were inseparable. We even had a song. He told me music to listen to, and I did. I remember one day we were walking down the hall together and he brought it up. The incident went a bit like this.

"_Hey, you're humming You and Me," he stated._

"_Yep! I love it. It's amazing," I replied._

"_Yeah it's relatable, right?" he asked, looking straight in my eyes. "Yes, it really is," I said, looking straight back into his. "It's gonna be our song," he said, a smile forming on his lips. I smiled back. "Oh really?" I said flirtatiously. He chuckled. "Yes Mitch. It's our song." He put his arm around my shoulder for a second, and we kept walking._

Our relationship was amazing. He knew me better than anyone else. He knew what to say to make me happy, and how to cheer me up. But then November hit. We had a fight; it was a huge one.

"_Mitch, can you please tell Caitlyn to stop bugging me about us?" he asked. It set me off. He'd been acting distant lately. "Why Shane? Embarassed?" I asked, half teasing. He looked irritated; Caitlyn was coming up to us. "Hey guys. Having fun? You guys are so cute!" she said and walked away. "See Mitch! That's what I'm talking about! It's so annoying!" he said. "What the heck Shane? She's telling the truth! We are cute!" I replied angrily._

"_What if I don't want to be cute?" he asked._

"_What are you saying, Shane?" I asked, attempting to keep my tears inside._

"_I don't know Mitch! This is just too much pressure."_

"_What is? Our relationship? Oh wait, we don't really have one! It's not official. You've never made it official!" _

"_Who said I needed to? Everyone knows!"_

"_Well it'd be nice for you to be like 'so Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?' It'd be real nice!" _

"_What if I don't want to do that?" he asked. My heart slowly began to break. "What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Maybe it's too much pressure to have the official title. We have so many people rooting for us. I can't screw up. It's too much pressure," he replied."Well if it's too much pressure for you, then maybe we shouldn't be together at all! Is that what you want?" _

"_No, Mitch I-"_

"_FORGET IT SHANE. Just forget everything," I said. I walked away, tears streaming down my face. _

Shane and I stopped talking for a while. Weeks, to be exact. It took him three weeks to man up and say something to me. He came up to me at lunch.

"_Hi Mitch," he said tentatively. I looked up at him, confused. "Um, hey…" I replied. He sat down next to me. "How are you?" he asked, avoiding eye contact. "Not good, Shane," I stated. He looked down. "Oh." His eyes wandered to my wallet, where I kept these creatures he made for me out of dollar bills. He smiled. "You still have them," he stated. I nodded. "I couldn't get rid of them," I said. We sat there awkwardly. "Well, I'm gonna go," he said, leaving me behind. I was hurting. _

Our relationship continued like that for a while. We slowly built ourselves back up, but something was different. There wasn't a spark anymore. At least not from him. We were simply friends. Then one day my whole world came crashing down. Something on Facebook tore it apart. "Shane Grey is in a relationship with Tess Tyler." The tears came flooding down my face. I couldn't control them. I had to face him at school the next day. He continued to talk to me, trying so hard to be my friend. But I had to keep myself at a distance. I was hurting; I was hurting so much that I stopped trying. I came to school in sweats every day. I didn't talk. I was simply there. It was so bad. No matter how many times he said something to me, I couldn't let myself be close with him. Even when he told me I was the most beautiful girl on stage (Tess was up there too), I couldn't do it. Then we had our final conversation. It was right before Christmas break.

"_Hey Mitch!" he said happily. I smiled sadly. I looked at him; his hair was gone. It was shorter. His beautiful hair, gone. "What did you do to your hair?" I asked. _

"_I got it cut," he replied._

"_Why?"_

"_Tess said it was too long."_

"_She was wrong. She's all wrong."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Just think about it."_

"_Mitch why won't you talk to me as much? What's wrong?"_

"_Figure it out yourself, Shane."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Have a good break," I said, half hugging him and walking out. _

And that was the last time I talked to Shane Grey. It's March now. I don't see him much anymore. I've gotten some closure. He's still breaking my heart, but it's little now. It's small enough to deal with. Anyway, I'm going to school tonight because I was selected to be a member of this elite music group that we have. Shane's already in it. I know I have to deal with him tonight, and I'm not looking forward to it. It's the induction ceremony tonight, and I'm excited to go. We have to dress up, and my mom bought me a brand new dress that I adore. It's simple- black and strapless, but it fits me perfect. I curled my hair, did my makeup, put on my dress and heels, and walked out the door. My mom and I drove to school, and I went back to the holding area. There he was; standing there in his tux, his hair grown out. He looked slightly irresistible. Feelings came flooding back into me. I held them in and walked over to Caitlyn. "Hey Caity," I said.

"MITCHIE! You're so pretty! You look great," she said.

"Thanks. You look good too," I replied kindly. My eyes kept drifting to Shane. "Is it weird?" Caitlyn asked.

"Is what weird?"

"Seeing him again after, you know…the incident."

"Umm, kind of. It's not weird, but it's difficult."

"How have you been coping with it Mitch? I know you put on a smile at school, but are you really okay?"

"It's been a few months, Cait. I'm okay. I'm almost all the way put back together."

"That's great Mitchie. I'm happy for you. I've been so worried."

"I know. But you've stuck by me. Thank you," I said, hugging her. She smiled and hugged back. "Anytime. Umm, Mitch…Shane is coming right for you," she said worriedly. Fantastic. This should be really fun. He doesn't know why I cut him off completely. "Mitchie, can I talk to you?" Shane asked, not bothering for answer before pulling me away by the arm. "What do you want Shane?" I asked timidly.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" he asked.

"Shane, did you seriously never figure it out? Are you retarded?"

"Mitchie I couldn't figure it out! I'm sorry!""Fine then, I guess I'm going to have spell it out for you. You and I were together for four months. Four months of Shane and Mitchie. I fell so hard for you, Shane. You became my everything. You made me happy. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful. I felt like someone actually wanted something to do with me. You made me beautiful. But then you said our relationship was too much pressure, and my confidence shattered. I loved you! I fell in love with you, and you didn't like me enough to deal with pressure. Then you go and date Tess Tyler. TESS TYLER! She's terrible! No one likes her except for her evil minions! You and I were perfect, and you ruined it. You ruined everything!" My voice got continually higher as I let all of my feelings out. Tears were streaming down my face. I was a wreck.

"Mitchie, I…I'm so sorry."

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough."

"If it helps, I broke up with Tess. She was too controlling."

"That's still not enough! You broke me! I stopped trying! I was a zombie! You made me that way!" I exclaimed, crying. His eyes screamed concern, and he came over to me to hug me. "NO! Get away from me! Just get out of my freaking life, Shane!" I said, storming away. I went to the bathroom to compose myself. Caitlyn quickly found me. "Mitchie, come on. Let's get you cleaned up," she said sympathetically. I washed my face and she re-did my makeup. "You really are beautiful, Mitchie. You don't need Shane to be beautiful," she said. I just nodded. Soon enough, we were brought on for the induction ceremony. Right before our names were about to be called, Shane walked out on stage. "Brown, I need to sing something," he said.

"Can't it wait, mate?" Brown asked.

"No it can't."

"Well alright, go ahead."

Shane walked over to me with his guitar. "This one's for you, Mitch." He walked over to center stage and started playing.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_  
_Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away_  
_I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around_  
_Building up the strength just to say_

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_  
_That I wasn't around to keep_  
_You told me this time is the last time_  
_That I will ever beg you to stay_  
_But you're already on your way_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_  
_Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain_  
_And I know you're going to walk away_  
_Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say_

_That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_  
_That I wasn't around to keep_  
_You told me this time is the last time_  
_I will ever beg you to stay_  
_But you're already on your way_

_I can't make it alive on my own_  
_But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone_  
_'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways_  
_Begging you to stay if it isn't too late_

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_  
_That I wasn't around to keep_  
_It's all of me, this time is the last time_  
_I will ever beg you to stay_  
_But you're already on your way_  
_But you're already on your way_

He finished his song, but he didn't move. "I made a mistake Mitchie. I should never have let you walk away. I should've manned up and accepted the fact that there was going to be pressure in our relationship. Not from you, but from others. But if I had just told you how I really felt, you'd understand. Mitchie Torres, I am in love with you. I fell in love with you too. I couldn't bare to hurt you, Mitchie. If I hurt you, I would've hurt myself. But then I let you walk away, and I ended up hurting you more. I love you so much. These months without you have been miserable. I was so dumb. I only started dating Tess to try and get over you. I never liked her that much. She just drove me places. You're it Mitchie. You're the one. And I was so stupid to not see that. Can't you see? You're so beautiful without me. You're stunning, inside and out. You are honestly the most amazing human being I have met. So please, forgive me. Because I don't think I can live without you anymore," he said, hurt on his face.

Did I mention the whole school was here? Yeah, they are. Everyone was completely silent. Tears were streaming down my face again. I smiled hugely. He was being sincere. I got up, ignoring everyone else, and walked over to him. "I forgive you, Shane," I said. He said his guitar down and pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back. Shivers went up my spine. "I love you Mitch," he murmured into my head. I smiled. "I love you too," I said. He moved one of his arms to my lower back and the other one to my chin, tilting it up towards him. He looked at me, smiling, and pressed his lips to mine. It was soft, gentle even. I put my arms around his neck, and he moved his to my waist. We pulled away, his forehead on mine. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, smiling goofily. I giggled. "Yes." We hugged again. The whole crowd was clapping. It was slightly embarrassing. "Well, that was surprising. Now let's get going!" Brown said happily. Shane led me back to my chair and walked off, smiling.

**_A few hours later_**

Music was blaring from the school gym's speakers. We were at the reception for the new music kids. Everyone was having fun, jamming out to the music playing and dancing ridiculously. Shane was doing some kind of sprinkler type move, and I was cracking up. After a while, he took my hand and led me over to the side of the gym. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" he asked. I smiled. "No, you haven't," I said, blushing. "Well you're beautiful," he said while grabbing my waist, pulling me closer to him. I kissed him. We hung out on the side for a while, talking and occasionally kissing. Then our song came blaring from the speakers.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
_

"Well hey, I believe that's our song," he said. He got up and took my hand. "Shall we?" he asked. I giggled and nodded. "Let's go," I said. We went back to the dance floor in standard slow dance position. We swayed along to the music, smiling like idiots. "I love you, Mitchie," he said. "I love you too, Shane." Everything was perfect. He was perfect.

_"And it's you and me and all other people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

_

* * *

_**That's it! Pleasepleaseplease review! **


End file.
